Xander SpinOff: Episode 1 Innocent
by Koos
Summary: Xander, Faith and Robin Wood go to LA to get help for Buffy.
1. Default Chapter

**Xander Spin-Off: Captain 'One Eye' X  
**

**Episode 1 Innocent  
  
**_By Koos van Winden_

Xander is Faith's Watcher. How he became her Watcher is written in A bet and A bet II:

_Summery:_ Xander, Faith and Robin Wood brought a visit to the LA Branch of Wolfram and Hart. Xander needed Angel's help regarding Buffy.  
  
I hope to bring out at least one episode each month.  
  
Character Cast:

_Regular:_ Xander, Faith, Angel and Spike

_Recurring:_ Willow, Kennedy, Giles, Dawn and two younger Slayers called Jenny and Lizzy  
__

_LA Team:_ Gunn, Wes and Fred will all appear at least once as Special Guest star, with the option to make them recurring. Especially Fred has a chance.

The series is for a big part evolved around Buffy and she will make special guest star appearances. But, she is not a regular of the cast. Also Andrew is not a regular.

Point is that I don't want to make the Joss Whedon mistake of bringing in too many characters. Or fooling the reader by saying that certain character are regular, but are in fact not.

_Special guest star: Robin Wood  
_

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: The character in this fic all belong to almighty genius Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy

Beta and sound board: Keith

Time frame: Post S7 BtVS and post You're Welcome AS5, but Fred is still alive. Cordy is dead.

**Part 1 Introduction  
**  
**New York, North America Watcher's HQ and School for Slayers**

**Three weeks later**  
  
The Brit stood behind his desk and Robin Wood was standing next to him. Faith was standing behind Xander in front of the desk. "Xander, Robin and I have talked about your request to become Faith's Watcher. We have agreed to give you a chance." Giles glanced Wood. "Robin still refuses your proposal for your first assignment a-and, uhm, actually he disagrees with the entire assignment, but I agree with you that you need to go to LA." The words made Xander's eye widen. "Please, handle this situation in a diplomatic way . . ."  
  
Xander smiled. "You know me."  
  
"Uhm, yes, quite right. The assignment requires your strongest asset, your personality."  
  
The young man offered the head Watcher a gentleman's nod. "Why, thank you, sir."  
  
"Robin and Faith will come with you. He's rather anxious to meet Angel."  
  
Xander looked at the ex-demon hunter. "I bet he is."  
  
"He'll personally monitor your progress and will continue to train you in the martial arts," Giles continued.  
  
"Great."  
  
Xander, Robin and Faith were about to leave as Giles spoke. "And Xander, please be careful. It's, uhm, you know it's rather delicate and might become extremely dangerous."  
  
The young man nodded, he looked very pleased. "I know."  
  
Giles saw how the three walked out of his room and pinched the bridge of his nose to relieve the tension. _How did we end up here?_ he thought, again. _What went wrong? And now this._ It felt to him like they were playing with The Devil. _Why did I agree?  
_  
**Los Angeles, Wolfram and Hart, Conference room **

**Evening  
**  
Xander looked at Angel, Spike and Harmony standing next to each other in a row. He nodded to them. "Dumb, Dumber and Dumbest."  
  
Angel looked confused, the guy spoke the insult, but the words were spoken with too much routine and without the pun it should have had. Spike merely rolled his eyes. Harmony was the only one who responded verbally. "Xander, I can finally see that your mother has stopped clothing you? You look . . . You," she was actually stunned by Xander's appearance in a complete black suit and tie, as her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened.  
  
Xander checked out his suit and looked up, giving his former classmate a fake smile. "I'm a Watcher now, Harmony. Faith's Watcher. She is a vampire Slayer," he explained, drawling on the word 'vampire'. "She slays vampires."  
  
Harmony growled. "Still hiding behind girls for protection, Dweebboy?"  
  
Gunn, wearing a pin-striped suit with a silk tie, looked at Wesley who was wearing his scruffy beard and a leather jacket. "Who's this guy?" he asked whispering.  
  
"Xander," the ex-Watcher responded.  
  
"Hey! Isn't he Willow's best friend?" Fred asked. Wesley nodded.  
  
"I like him already," Gunn said.  
  
Angel followed both conversations with slight amusement. But, Xander ignored Harmony as he faced him. "So, Deadboy, you're the head of this evil Law Firm? Maybe that soul of yours was of any use, Angelus didn't come that far in his career." Angel glanced at Faith who was standing behind him, she merely shrugged. He noticed a black man standing next to her whom he didn't recognized. The man was grinning. _A friend of Xander's?_ he wondered. Xander, however, continued. "Well, I guess it's a good thing. You two leading the house of evil can only lead to its destruction. And I mean that literally. Finally a plan with vision," he said calmly. The soft tone made Angel wonder.  
  
"I like him a little less," Gunn corrected.  
  
"We're crusaders against evil and we're gonna turn this L.A. Branch inside out," Fred responded mildly angry to Xander's harsh accusation.  
  
A smile appeared on Xander's face and he walked to her. "You are Fred, aren't you?" She nodded and Xander took her in a big bear hug. Gunn and Wesley exchanged a look. He let her loose and bowed slightly. "Xander. Willow told me all about you."  
  
Fred blushed a bit. "Uhm."  
  
"Excuse me for having insulted you in your quest, but what you said is precisely what I said."  
  
He turned to the two men standing next to her. "Wes, good to see you and . . ."  
  
"Gunn. Charles Gunn, but everybody calls me Gunn."  
  
Xander nodded. "Gun. Cool name." He switched his gaze between the three. "Why do you help Deadboy and Wonderboy in their evil mission while your talents could be used so much better? We desperately need experienced people to become a Watcher and -"  
  
"Why are you here?" Angel asked quickly, annoyed now.  
  
The young man turned to him, his face a mask again. "Three things. One. To inform you that Giles has lost all trust in you now you have gone evil." Xander ignored Angel's anger. "Two. I came here for your help." Xander interrupted Angel's furious objections and continued. "Three. I want to see Cordy's grave."  
  
The last request made the vampire soften instantly. He suddenly realized that it was his way to introduce himself. Letting the vampire know that Xander's not going to let being messed with him. Oh, well, he could stay undead with it. Only something was wrong with the whole scenario. Like he's Xander, but at the same time he isn't. "Okay. But, first tell me the real reason why you are here."  
  
Angel noticed how Xander's mood who was not much dropped a few degrees and sneaked below freezing point. Xander rolled his eye away and took his time. Angel could see that whatever Xander was going to tell, it was carefully prepared and with a lot of repetitions. He looked over at Faith, and her expression wasn't much better either.  
  
Xander finally broke the growing tension as he spoke, in a soft tone. "There was this building, it had a black banner, painted with "THIS IS A TRAP' in big blood-stained letters and at both sides a white scull, hanging above the door. Buffy wanted to go in. We warned her, but she kept telling about how right she was and how a certain-"He stopped and swallowed as he glanced at Spike and then at Angel. "Five Slayers got killed."

* * *

Spike stared at the young man. The expression on his face was one he had seen before. Accusation mixed with sadness, pain, but most of all sorrow. Normally he wouldn't give a damn about his feelings, but this was about Buffy and that Xander kept his personal feelings to himself instead of shouting them. His voice was calm and without emotion. Just like last year, the young man was present, but at the same time he seemed almost invisible. The only reason why he got attention was by forcing it. It worried him deeply.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel asked as Xander stopped.  
  
"She's in a mental institution."  
  
"What!?" both Spike and Angel yelled.  
  
"First she was in shock. We tried to be there for her, to help her. She opened up and everything looked to be okay. Then came a police investigation. I offered to talk to them, but she wanted to do it herself. I don't know how or what happened, but something snapped inside of her. She kept shouting how right she was and how she had saved the world so many times. That she was drafted in this shit war and how much we all were against her." He paused for a moment. "They took her away."  
  
Spike had followed Xander's words with increasing worry and anger. "And you did nothing!?" he yelled. Again to his surprise Xander stayed calm.  
  
"We did what we could."  
  
"Oh, and what was it what you did?" he asked, accusational.  
  
Xander ignored his question as he faced Angel. "She needs to get out of there. I-"  
  
"Don't you bloody dare to ignore me, Harris!" Spike shouted. "What the hell did you do!?"  
  
Xander turned to Spike again, his eye calm. His whole face was calm. The bleached vampire was only an inch away from tearing him apart. The respect he had for the young man had saved him. "We pushed her too hard," Xander replied. "We all pushed her too hard."  
  
Spike's rage didn't help him to understand Xander's meaning when he said 'all'. The vampire entirely missed the hurt trembling in his voice. He was only an inch away from Xander's face. Faith, Angel and Wood were about to interrupt, but Xander stopped them. "Why didn't you push her out of her own home this time to stop her? Why didn't you stop her? Where were you, traitor!?"  
  
Xander shrugged. "Well, I don't know. Maybe, because she's perfect," he simply asked without the question mark.  
  
"Bloody hell she is per-"Spike stopped as he was remembered by his own words. He stepped back and searched for a reason to blame the messenger.  
  
But, instead Xander closed the distance again. "And before you call me a traitor ever again, where were you?"  
  
Spike frowned only a little, not being impressed by Xander. "What do you mean?"  
  
"How long have you been back? Eight months? Did you ever call her? Told her that you were alive."  
  
"I-"  
  
"Have you been with her when she cried? When she was alone and miserable?"  
  
"Uhm, no."  
  
"No. You kept your sorry ensouled ass around uncle Tom here," Xander pointed at Angel, "Playing silly sidekick for him, hoping to bath in some of his glory, while you leave me and Dawn to take care of Buffy. Even Giles and Willow found time in their busy schedule."  
  
Spike backed away at the rush of guilt which was overwhelming him. The bloody whelp was right and in more than one way. "Someone needs to watch that prat," he defended himself as he nodded to Angel, "Before they get digested in darkness."  
  
Angel interrupted the conversation before Xander could reply. "How can I help?" he asked.  
  
Xander slowly rolled his eye from Spike to Angel. Spike noticed how he still was being watched out of the corner of the boy's eye. He almost shrunk away under it's attention. "Maybe your lawyers can get her out of there."  
  
"Why do you come here? The Council surely can afford themselves good lawyers."  
  
"It's strange. It's looks like it's all a setup. Nothing what we tried can help Buffy. No lawyers, not Willow's magic or whatever I tried."  
  
Trying to restore himself by a counterattack, Spike narrowed his eyes. "And YOU come to an EVIL law firm for help?"  
  
"We've had evil help before, haven't we?" Xander quickly returned, pushing Spike back in his place.  
  
"Xander, Spike's right. Why are you coming to us? Giles forbid any contact with us in any way. For everybody," Angel said. His supporting words didn't help Spike as Xander kept watching him. The boy simply divided his eye in two to pay attention to both.  
  
"I wasn't a Watcher then and Giles and I don't agree with everything. He thinks that Buffy needs to be left alone."  
  
Angel growled deep in his throat. "You're not telling-"  
  
Xander quickly held up his hand. "No, no. Giles wants to get her out of there too, but it's not his highest priority . . . not at any price."  
  
"Meaning here," Wood interrupted.  
  
"And you are?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'm a member of the High Council, I teach martial arts and have a relationship with Faith."  
  
Angel looked at Faith who nodded. "Robin's a stud."  
  
Spike thought it was better to keep his opinion to himself, but his expression made sure that Angel knew what he thought about the man.  
  
Angel stuck out his hand, with an extra grin on his face. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Angel and a good friend of Faith and Buffy," he said, but Wood refused to shake.  
  
"He's stubborn and he knows you're a vampire," Faith said.  
  
"And he supports Giles' policy," Xander added.  
  
Angel looked at the group, his expression confused. "Does Giles know you're here?" he asked to Xander.  
  
However, it was Wood who spoke. "Yes, he does. For some reason he took Xander's advice against mine."  
  
"I can see that that troubles you," Angel reacted, slightly amused.  
  
"No, offense, but the methods of the so called Scoobies needed to change. It's a miracle that they came as far as they did." Angel and Spike looked at Xander who didn't show any sign of being insulted and just shrugged.  
  
"Methods?" Angel asked, mystified.  
  
"Consulting help from untrustworthy . . . beings."  
  
Angel and Faith exchanged a look and she nodded. Within a microsecond Angel vamped out and grabbed Wood at his collar. Spike couldn't help but to smirk as he noticed the shock on the man's face. Faith's angry look warned the bleached vampire to back down a notch. Three times Wood made an attempt to attack Angel with a skillful martial arts move, but all of them were blocked with ease. "You're lucky that Faith's my friend," Angel snarled. Wood tried to reply, but pressure on his throat made it impossible for him. "I accept all the shit that Xander takes on me, but he's the **only** exception. If you ever insult me or one of the Scoobies again, I'm gonna rip you apart. And your girl isn't gonna help you." Angel threw him to the ground. He morphed back to his human face and sighed before facing Xander.  
  
"I hoped that you could get more info about what's going on and help Buffy," the young man said as if nothing has happened.  
  
Angel relaxed himself visibly and nodded. "Don't worry, Xander, whatever it takes, consider Buffy free."  
  
Xander shook his head. "Don't be so optimistic, Deadboy. We have tried everything."  
  
The way Xander spoke those words made Spike shiver. "I want to see her," he said.  
  
"You can't. Only family is allowed." Spike opened his mouth, but closed it and nodded. "Dawn is with her now."  
  
"Xander, come in my office and we can discuss the details," Angel offered and Xander nodded. He pressed on a button. "Harmony, show our guests to their rooms."  
  
"If you don't mind," Wood said, "I'll look for a motel."  
  
Angel nodded and turned to Faith. "I stay here," she responded.  
  
Spike watched them both leave and raised an eyebrow at the others while he noticed that Wood was also gone.  
  
"So, this Xander guy is another of the infamous Scoobies?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Core Scoobie and the most annoying one, Charlie boy," Spike confirmed, "I almost forgot how I missed telling him to sod off."  
  
Fred frowned. "He doesn't seem to like Angel either."  
  
Wesley almost choked as Spike grinned. "That's an understatement."  
  
"Droopy boy hates Captain Cardboard almost as much as he hates me."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Spike. He hates me more." They all turned to Angel as he walked in again. "Where's Lorne?"  
  
"He said he was down town," Fred answered.  
  
Angel pressed on the button. "Harm, can you send Lorne to me as soon as he arrives?"  
  
Spike stared at Angel. "He hates me more."  
  
Angel turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Does he call you Deadboy?"  
  
"Uhm, not regularly, no. Just Spike."  
  
"Does he tries to make you look black on every chance he gets?"  
  
Spike smirked, this was easy, and automatically responded. "He tried . . ." The bleached vampire stopped and thought for a second. "Oh, bugger it. No, not always."  
  
Angel grinned. "Well, in Gunn's words I would say I rest my case." He walked back to his office.  
  
Spike's eyes widened. "Bloody hell, no!"  
  
Angel's head whipped around, facing him again. "I've worked with him. Nothing can beat that."  
  
"I've worked with him too. Besides offering him to me to bite him together isn't bad. It's a nummytreat." Angel made a face. "For you," he added with a smile.  
  
Angel ignored his comment and elaborated. "I worked on the bomb with him and he was in command." Spike opened his mouth. "He was in command over the entire military operation," Angel added fast, shutting Spike down.  
  
Spike shivered. "Sorry, mate." He accepted Angel's sincere gratitude. He thought for a moment and Angel was about to leave as Spike interrupted him again. "Have **you** lived with him in that dank hole he called his basement?" Angel's eyes widened and his face wrinkled in disgust. "Or did that moron put **you** in his closet?"  
  
Angel looked sympathetically at his fellow ensouled vampire and slapped him on the shoulder while he grinned. "Okay, for once you win," Angel admitted and hel walked back into his office. Spike grinned proudly.  
  
"Why does Xander hate him so much?" Fred asked. "I mean, he looks a lot like Angel." She flashed a smile. "Except for the hugging part."  
  
"The bloody blokes fought for Buffy's hand." Spike smiled widely. "Needless to say who won."  
  
They all rolled their eyes.  
  
"He's your Watcher now?" Wesley asked as he turned to the Dark Slayer. Spike grinned as he heard the insulting tone in the guy's question.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You never were quite the 'needing a Watcher' type."  
  
Faith shrugged. "A gal changes."  
  
"A man too," Wesley countered.  
  
Faith gave a ghost of a grin. "Precisely," she confirmed.  
  
Spike looked at them all. Maybe it wasn't that bad that Xander was here after all. Things got interesting again. Bleedin' monkey-boy's arrival made this soddin' place a lot less boring. He reached in his pocket, grabbing a cigarette. He walked out the room, smiling. _A lot less boring!_ And he knew that Harris would do everything to get Buffy free and nothing was more important to him. 

_A/N: Please tell me if you like it. If it's worth continuing. You know that a writer never writes for himself alone. So, feedback WILL be used in future eps. Also wishes with regard to the cast will be considered._


	2. Seeing Things

_Feedback:_ **LaconicThought** you're right that Faith was somewhat quiet. But, that was on purpose. **Gotwolfy, Aaron** Yep, Xander on AS5 would have made the series a lot better. Even if it was for one episode. Someone who pushes and stirs. Andrew could only make lame jokes and that's it. Which Xander can do too. He has not even a history with Angel or the others. Only a lust obsession for Spike. Although Damaged is my fav ep of the season. But, is the **Casix Thistlebane** Thanks. It's one of the most important reasons why Spike and Angel are in the regular cast category. **Rob Clark** The who 'Xander hates the most' is a plot bunny that's in my mind ever since AS5 started. Finally it's out. **angel2db, DAVIDE PICCININI, Layce74, DarkLights** Thanks. **Mia** Thanks. Personally I don't care for whomever Buffy ships with, B/X, B/A, B/R or B/S. Hell, I have even read B/G. However, my Beta HATES B/X, so don't worry ( And Cordy will stay dead. I love her, she is my fav char. of the entire Angel series, but it's the way it is.) **Gijsbrecht** Thanks. The once a month pace is pretty fast for me. But, I'll do my best.  
**Marcia:** Thanks. I'll see what I can do. Angel and Spike are regular, because of the long plotline through the series. However, I like Wes/Fred very much. **Faithwth** Thanks. Yeah, Xan is off. Nice suggestion, which I expect from a true X/F shipper :) **eddy29456** Thanks. Xander becoming a Watcher had to do with Buffy. More than 7 years of helping Buffy isn't something he can't switch off. That he became Faith's Watcher was Faith's pull. **Lochar** thanks. Playing with the Devil has always the a price. Question is: who's the Devil?  
  
**Part 2 Seeing things  
**  
**Angel's office**  
  
The ancient vampire just came back from the conference room. He hoped that Lorne could be here, because something didn't seem to fit with the one eyed man sitting on the edge of his desk. Ever since they had worked together on the bomb to destroy the mayor they never had the chance to talk in private. Standing in the door opening he quietly noticed how the ex-carpenter examined his office with much interest. "Knock, knock."  
  
"Nice office, Deadboy," Xander said motioning around the room. "All expensive and shiny. Necro-tempered windows." He grinned, "You don't want me to fix them." He knocked with his fist on Angel's bureau a couple of times. He looked closely, inspecting it while he let his hand roam over it's surface. Angel watched him and noticed a glimpse of appreciation in his eye. A small light showing a sparkle in his otherwise lifeless eye. "Massive oaken desk. If you want I can make you a massively reinforced book cage. Might make you look like you're an intelligent man in the evil community. Or a cool weapon's chest. All beautifully made from the best vampire kryptonite. Don't worry, would fit perfectly with the rest if I place it over there," he said as he pointed to a corner.  
  
Angel took a few more steps inside and stood in front of him, blocking in his sight. Xander's continuing shit towards him made the vampire forget his growing worry for the young man and forced him to cut the bull shit. "What the fuck is going on?" he asked, frustrated.  
  
Xander frowned. "What do you mean? I have explained everything."  
  
Angel snorted. "Buffy in a mental institution? You, Faith's Watcher? C'mon, I'm not an idiot."  
  
Xander's eye widened. "You don't believe what I said?"  
  
Angel rolled his eyes. "A banner which says it's a trap and Buffy goes in? And I have to believe that?"  
  
"Why didn't you question me earlier?" Xander asked puzzled, "Why in private?"  
  
Angel folded his hands across his chest. "I thought it was a cock and bull story to piss Spike off."  
  
Xander sighed. "I wish," he whispered.  
  
Angel noticed the bitterness in his tone. All the time, he seemed off. Very off. Calm, relaxed and strong. Yet, at the same time very sad and full of sorrow. A contradiction. He thought about it, remembering some of the stories they told him right after Sunnydale had collapsed. "What has really happened last year? Why was Spike with Buffy?"  
  
"I think you better repeat that question and change a year into two years," Xander corrected, "Troubles started then."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Xander looked down, scanning the surface again. This time the sparkle of admiration stayed away. In the contrary. Angel wondered if it was possible for someone to look even more lifeless than a corpse, a real corpse. Xander proved the theory right at this moment. "In short? Spike got himself a soul. He didn't do that for nothing."  
  
Angel didn't miss how his words were void of any emotion. "I see," he acknowledged.  
  
Xander sighed. "Look, I'm not gonna tell you what happened between Spike and Buffy. I've stopped blaming him the moment I found out that she has had sex with him."  
  
Xander swallowed, but Angel interrupted his words in the wrong way. "You're NOT blaming Buffy, aren't you?" he bristled.  
  
"No! No, of course not," Xander protested. He paused a beat and sighed deeply. "It was my fault. Willow revived Buffy and I agreed. We ripped her out of heaven. And buried her with our shit . . . I was blinded by my own problems and I trusted Spike too much."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Angel growled, afraid of what Xander implied.  
  
Xander did imply. "You know how Buffy is with men. Or did you forget that?" Angel calmed down a few notches and nodded. "I was supposed to make sure that she was okay. I failed."  
  
Angel walked over to the window and stared through the tempered glass over the LA skyline. "Why did you agree to revive her?" he asked, his voice gentle.  
  
Xander rolled his eye away as he swallowed. "I was selfish. I missed her."  
  
Angel could vividly hear the young man's self-loathing. But he could also still hear the desperation echoing from the moment the boy took that decision two years ago. He couldn't blame the young man for that. He would have agreed within a second. Shit, he would have gone to Hell to free demons, only to get her back. He did it with Cordy after all. "Why did you trust Spike?"  
  
"I never trusted Spike, I trusted him with Buffy. I thought that there was some part in him that cared for her. The Spike I had learned, would rather die than that something would happen with Buffy. He risked his life to protect Dawn from Glory, even when he would gain nothing from it. Nobody knew what he had done. He did it for Buffy."  
  
"How did you know?" Angel inquired, not trusting this at all, but amazed to hear this from Xander.  
  
"I see things."  
  
"That's too cryptic-"Angel stopped in mid sentence as he remembered how Xander always seemed to know precisely what was going on.  
  
"His whole body was battered," Xander explained curtly. "And that was not all he did. Suffice to say that I trusted him too much." He paused. "Look, can we stop this questioning? Spike got himself a soul, came back and turned to ashes to save the world only to get back here."  
  
"No."  
  
Xander sighed. "What do you wanna know?"  
  
"I want to know what made Buffy ending up in a mental institution. Why did she fall for that trap. Why did she behave like she did?"  
  
Xander's eye widened. "Have you ever paid attention to her, or did the testosterone completely blind you?" he sneered, "No, wait you were too busy stalking her instead of helping her." Xander paused for a beat. "Too busy to break her heart." All the loath Xander had bottled up through the years burst out in one sentence. It made Angel want to go on vacation to nearest alley again, say for another eighty years. Murdering half Europe couldn't top the sorrow he felt at this instant. Xander sighed. "She constantly falls for the obvious trap. Let me see. The prophecy, The revival of the Master . . . Kendra." Angel winced by the mention of the Slayer's name. Hell suddenly seemed like a nice place this time of century. "She fell for Caleb's trap. She wanted to go back, we disagreed with her, "Xander explained, "And pushed her out of her own home," he added without waiting a beat.  
  
"Except for Spike," Angel added, suddenly realizing the full story.  
  
"Except for Spike."  
  
Angel nodded. He didn't know what to think of this. That they had pushed her out of her own home made him furious, but he could understand it. But, still he could hardly believe it that Xander would have allowed it.  
  
"She was acting like she was the Fuhrer, Angel," Xander said, answering the vampire's unsaid question. "She said to me that she was The Law." Angel heard the hurt in Xander's voice. He knew perfectly what Xander meant. He had faced the same situation when Buffy came to LA for Faith. He had barely saved Faith from her. Angel walked behind his desk, but was stopped in his tracks as Xander added, revolt thick in his voice, "Like my father. Only without having an original SS dinner plate behind her weapon's desk."  
  
Angel blinked, he suddenly realized how much he didn't know about the boy. He wondered who else knew. Willow? She was Jewish after all. "Okay, I know enough. So, you're Faith's Watcher?"  
  
Xander flashed a grin. "Yeah."  
  
The vampire studied him. He never really thought about what the boy would become. He knew Xander had enough talents, but he had never cared for him. "Never saw you as the Watcher type."  
  
Xander shrugged. "I see things."  
  
Angel couldn't help to give up his broody status for a small smile, but he restored himself quick. "Never saw Faith as wanting to be watched."  
  
Xander didn't went into the obvious joke and responded immediately and without any hint humor. "She needs one."  
  
Angel thought about it. Faith could handle herself, but she did need someone who she can trust. His plans with W&H made sure he couldn't play that role anymore for her. And then there was this Robin Wood. He probably would be good for her, but he didn't even like the guy after the minute he had been introduced. "And you're the lucky one?"  
  
"Some luck was involved, yeah," Xander said with a mystified smile.  
  
"You think you can handle her?" Angel asked ï»¿after a moment of contemplation.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The tone with which Xander spoke that word, surprised him. He was full of self-confidence. At least in this department. When it came to relationships his self-esteem suddenly dropped to zero. He opened his mouth to ask the next question. The question was in Xander's case not really necessary, but as Faith's caretaker he felt obliged to ask.  
  
But Xander was quicker as he answered the unsaid question. "I know that Faith's your protégé and all, but I don't give a damn. Before you ask if I can take care of her or whatever, the answer is NO. She can take care of herself. I don't need or want your approval for becoming her Watcher. I am her Watcher."  
  
Not quite expecting this answer, Angel took it as it was. "Fair enough. But, if you hurt her, I'll know where to find you."  
  
Xander ignored his threatening tone as he stepped closer and looked him straight in the eye. "I don't give a damn. She does her work as a Slayer and she listens to me."  
  
"And if she doesn't?" Angel countered in worry.  
  
"Then I'll have to stop her."  
  
Angel blinked at him in astonishment. The seriousness in his tone scared him. This was not the Xander he remembered. The caring, sweet goofy guy he had learned to appreciate and tolerate. This was the Xander that Angelus had faced and himself in his own lair. Hard and cold. But those were exceptions as the young boy had been faced with extreme cases. Now it was . . . standard. Now it was an innocent Slayer instead of some asshole of a vampire. He couldn't think of any reply, but Xander continued. "We can't tolerate disobedience. Faith's a role model to younger Slayers. She's second in the Slayer command structure and with Buffy now gone she's first." He paused. "We can't have a second Buffy."  
  
Angel shook her head. "You're still too harsh."  
  
"Slayers want to be the first. All of them. When I've twenty of them under my command, they need to know that I am the boss."  
  
"They are not dogs," Angel growled.  
  
"No, they are not. They are soldiers drafted into this shit war," Xander snarled, "I can't help it, I can only deal with it. Faith understands. She will do the same with the Slayers under her. But, this is not the only reason, more importantly, if I make a mistake than Faith doesn't have to take the blame. I do. She doesn't have to slip away under pressure or guilt."  
  
"And you take orders from Giles?" Angel argued, "Like in the military."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Angel nodded in agreement. "And in the military, soldiers who don't listen get shot too," he added for Xander.  
  
"They don't." Xander sighed. Angel noticed a crack in his hard armor. Hope was rising. "Look, it's a last resort, okay."  
  
"No, it's not," the vampire countered harshly.  
  
"She has Slayer strength. How else can you expect me to stop her?" Angel stopped with his questions and simply stared at him, flabbergasted. Xander looked puzzled. "What?"  
  
"What the hell has happened with you?" 


	3. Seeing the light again

**RobClark** Thanks. Darklight Angel won't stand by. The Slayers are still warriors, but they need to learn to work together. There is not one Chosen again. There are many. So, there's not one Slayer to which the Council can answer. That means either there must be a face for the Slayers to which the Council has to answer or Giles is the boss and the Slayers have to listen to him. The Slayer face would be either Buffy or Faith. Xander plays a very important part in this as especially he wanted that Buffy was the boss. Things went wrong with Buffy, so he changes his mind, supported mostly by Wood's and Giles's new policy which already started in BS7. **Calen** The difference will be explained in the last part. Kind of. **Keith **Thanks, mate. Loathes BX. Wow. **Bolo** Thanks. Xander will never completely like or trust Angel. He simply can't fully trust vampires and not without reason. But, maturity is in order now. He didn't interfere with the whole Spuffy issue in S7. Hell, he even came up with the triggering issue which basically saved Spike. **Jason Barnett** Thanks. And especially for the long feedback. The prophecy was a self-fulfilling prophecy. Doesn't mean she wasn't right to do something about it. She was. And very heroic. The question was: how do you break a self-fulfilling prophecy. Caleb was a trap. Buffy always reacts the same. Always. And that makes it a trap. Caleb knew Buffy would come immediately. That was the problem. Ask yourself this: why couldn't she kill Caleb the first time? Why did she won the second time? Or ask yourself this: what would have happened if the group did agree with her the second time? How much can Buffy take before she really snaps? Buffy is not only the Slayer, she's also human. That's what I wanted to show with the trap thing. _Buffy's also a young woman with a human heart, who can't stand seeing people dying around her._ Maybe she was right to go into it or not, but that's not the issue in this fic. (I know I'm pushing it, but hey, didn't Joss do that too?) Law? There is no law. The Watcher's council is indeed a bunch of corrupt old men. And Robin is a very smooth talker, who was raised with the old ways and thinks it's all something big romantic. (He went only to Sunnydale to 'score' the Slayer). But, it's not. He tricked Giles into believing in the old ways too. That's practically canon, which I have to deal with first. Xander? Xander's role is different. He simply doesn't understand what went wrong and reacts to it in the wrong way. Precisely the opposite way. Xander will always trust Buffy, and Slayers in general. I'm not saying that everything he said was true, certainly not. Neither would Angel have bought everything what Xander said, (the prophecy for example), but he understood Xander's reasoning. Xander is the representation of the human, or the most human being in the group, and therefore makes human mistakes and has human feelings. That's his biggest weakness, but also his biggest strength. It makes him the heart of the group. But at times also the biggest fool and of course he has his own problems and his low self-esteem issue. But with his common sense it makes him see things what the other can't. Faith? No, of course Buffy had no reason to trust Faith. I don't see what the prison has to do with it. About the quality of the parts. Well, that's mostly about taste. But, you can expect me (or at least try) to write parts like part 1, (I love that one much more too), but things needs to be worked out first.  
  
**Part 3 Seeing the light again**

Faith walked into a quiet LA neighbourhood bar. An old 70's classic rock ballet was blaring from the CD Jukebox and a couple of bullheads were playing at the pool table. Fred had asked her to check on him. Geek girl was worried. They have tried to find Lorne, so that he could sing for him. But their green friend was nowhere to find. They had brought him to this bar after his visit to Cordy's grave and had left him alone. She noticed him. The coat of his Armani suit hanging around his chair, his tie loose and the first three buttons of his blouse unbuttoned he was staring at an almost-full pitcher of beer on the table.  
  
"Staring at your beer won't get the alcohol running in your blood system, y'know?" Xander didn't react. She pulled a pack of cigarettes from her jacket, tapped a cigarette out and put it in her mouth. "You still on that quest?" He nodded. "Good thing."  
  
"Faith, what do you want?" Xander asked, not lifting his head up to look at her.  
  
"Y'know. There was this fucked up scared little girl I once knew. A real brat." Faith chuckled. She lit her smoke with her Zippo lighter. "She wore this yellow snow hat and had an earring through her nose." Xander looked at her, raising a eyebrow. "Nah, X, I'm sorry, but I'm horrible 'bout talking about myself and saying how sorry I am." She frowned. "Strange, considering all the exercise I had in jail." She sighed and continued her tale. "No, she's a real person and she's not me. Her name is Lizzy. She skipped school and ran away from her sweet caring parents. Really nice folks. I met them. She grew up fast, she lived a night life. Dangerous for a seventeen year old gal. Guys, y'know. But, don't worry . . . she suddenly had all this Slayer strength running through her system. It saved her life. She was lucky. Guy ended up safely in a hospital."  
  
Faith stopped as she saw that Xander wasn't really listening. She blew a cloud of smoke in his face. "Hey, you're still there?" He simply nodded. Faith stared at him for a moment and continued. "Ok. So, Kennedy and I find this gal and we try to help her." She grinned. "Considering how much the three of us have in common, you could say we quickly connected."  
  
Xander was looking at his glass, still filled with beer and didn't show any sign of attention. Faith grunted. "Seven minutes."  
  
Xander glanced at her. "Huh?"  
  
Faith smirked. "Oh, you're still listening. Cool."  
  
Xander turned to his glass again. "Why can certain people only socialize with a smoke?" he asked.  
  
Faith's eyes widened as she looked at her cigarette. "Sorry." She dipped it in his beer and flipped it on the ground.  
  
Xander sighed. "Y'know what the great thing is about missing an eye?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head. "You gotta wear a damn sexy eye-patch?" she suggested, amused.  
  
"Besides that fact." He moved his head above his beer in different directions while looking at it. "It makes the beer look 2D."  
  
Faith raised an eyebrow. "Fun."  
  
He glanced at her, his voice void of any emotion. "It makes it a lot less of a frightening enemy."  
  
Faith wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Cool," was all she came up with.  
  
"Yeah." He flashed a smile. "It's a nice story, Faith. Especially with the sweet ending and all."  
  
"The story wasn't finished yet," the Slayer responded, "She trained with us and opened up to us. She looked up to us. She respected us." Faith stopped, gaining Xander's full attention. "She respected me."  
  
"That's excellent, Faith. I'm proud of you," Xander responded without any trace of sarcasm.  
  
Faith rolled her eyes. "Xan, it wasn't excellent or whatever you wanna call it. It's damn scary." Xander raised an eyebrow in surprise. Faith's voice faltered. "Taking care of someone you care for is frightening as hell. Girl needs ME." She sighed deeply and looked him in the eye. "Xan, for more then seven years you've been Buffy's loyal piss puppy. No matter what shit she pulled you through. Word is that Anya had like a thousand year run after she had lost it. You brought her back, just like you brought back Willow. All people you care about. Shit, you made mistakes, but you were there. Hell, even Pipsqueak loves you."  
  
"Faith, don't," Xander muttered, almost pleading.  
  
"I am not," Faith objected, "What you said to Wood about sending me to Hell when you think you have to . . . I believe you. That's why I want you to be my Watcher."  
  
Xander turned to her. "Faith, you don't make sense."  
  
"Whatever happens, Xander," the Dark Slayer responded, "I know I can count on you for whatever you think is right while you'll never to forget to care."  
  
"Faith, please come to the point," Xander said irritated.  
  
The Dark Slayer sighed deeply. "Why do you piss on Angel all the time?" she asked in a gentle tone.  
  
"Oh, this is about Angel?" Xander asked as if he had an Einsteinian moment of true understanding. "It's always about the great Poofter, isn't it?" he asked, imitating Spike, "I should have known."  
  
"Why?" Faith asked impatiently.  
  
"Why do you care?" he asked on automatic pilot, but paused, "Oh, wait, I forgot. He saved you," he sneered.  
  
"Damn right he saved me!" she spat back, "He took care of me when nobody else did!"  
  
"Yeah, 'cause only a vampire can bring you back. A normal guy can't. Never." The loathing in Xander's voice surprised her. "Not even when there's a connection," he sighed deeply. "Guess it's a stupid Slayer thing," he muttered. He looked at his beer again. "All aggressiveness and violence. Must attract each other."  
  
"You're just a stubborn piece of a jealous asshole," she retorted angrily.  
  
Xander turned back to her, his expression calm, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, so what?"  
  
Faith smiled widely and she patted him on the shoulder. "You don't have to prove yourself so much to me, Xan. I'm still your first. I'll never forget what you tried to do for me."  
  
Faith chuckled at Xander's answering shocked expression and stood up. "See you," she said and walked away, a contemplative smile spreading across her face.

* * *

"Oh, Christ, she likes me," Xander muttered, "As if things aren't already tough enough." He took the glass and emptied it in one long gulp.

* * *

****

****

**Next morning, very early**

"G'mornin' Fang."

"Faith," Angel welcomed her in his office as she strolled in, gaping widely.

"You wanna see me?" she asked as she stretched and rubbed her face.

Angel nodded. Her eyes were slightly red trimmed, but she seemed to be okay. _Was what happened yesterday a normal day in her life?_ he wondered. He had easily seen that her relationship with Wood was strained at least. Granted, the fact that one of her best friends was a vampire, wasn't a plus in any Watcher's report, but it was clear that more was going on. "You slept well?"

"As good as I can," she replied, while still gaping.

"Good."

"Angel, cut the shit. What do ya want?"

"Why is Xander your Watcher?"

"Oh, god. You too?" she asked promptly.

Angel didn't miss the frustration in her tone. "So, you're behind the decision?"

"Damn right I am. **I** wanted him to be my Watcher." Angel blinked. This was new. "Surprised? Why the hell is everybody thinking he can't be my Watcher?"

"He doesn't seem to be himself anymore."

"Only a plus."

"Faith, I spoke with him. He doesn't care anymore."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "What does make you think that?"

The vampire stood up from behind his oaken desk and sighed. "He's drowning in sorrow."

Faith frowned. "And that makes him careless?"

Angel thought about how to explain it to her, seeking for the right words. "Yes."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Oh, my god. And what? It makes him also a bad Watcher? A freak?" She paused and continued in a calmer voice. "I guess you can know, being Mr Broodiness himself."

"Faith, you don't understand." Faith didn't react, so he tried to explain it. "I'm feeling guilty for what I did. He's . . . He's taking the blame on him for whatever has happened. You know how he was. Always trying to help everybody. And if he failed, he could handle it. He could shrug it off even when he cared so much," Angel "I've always thought Xander's had a genuine love and appreciation for his friends. Like when he tried to help-"

"When I tried to kill him. Yes, I remember. Okay, he feels more guilty than normal. So what?"

Angel noticed how fast she interrupted him with this not unimportant aspect of their relation. And how open she was to him about this particular detail in her life. She really had grown. But he also knew how powerful guilt could be. It was like a virus tearing you apart from the inside. "I wanted to say when he cared for Willow. But it's good that you bring it up. Is that the reason why you want him to be your Watcher? Guilt?"

To Angel's surprise Faith smiled and she nodded. "And again the master hit the nail. I won't deny it. But, I see it more like a chance. For both of us." Angel gave her worried look and she quickly became serious. "Angel, I trust him."

Angel nodded and he walked to the sunlight protected window and stared outside. "Faith, if you don't listen to him, he'll shoot you."

A sledgehammer hit Angel as Faith immediately and casually responded. "That's why I trust him."

**Early morning**

A black shadow crept out of the law firm and towards the wall. A light revealed the white hair and cheekbones of a man as he leaned against the wall and had got himself a cigarette. He looked at the still dark sky as he blew out a cloud into the early morning chilling air. His thoughts trailed back to Buffy, as they always seemed to. But, this time it was less naked. This time it was nasty in a different way. She was in a mental institution and it might have been his fault. At least partly. He wasn't there when she needed him the most. Now he was too late. If Buffy will ever find out that he was still alive, then she . . . Bloody hell, he couldn't even think about what she would do to him. But, it surely wasn't pleasant. He shook his head. Time for some bloody poetry? _Hmmm, what rhymes on 'ripped out heart' ?_

He flipped his smoke to the ground and grabbed for a new one as he saw a black man crossing the street. He heard something and saw in slow motion a car speeding up and the man didn't notice it. "Oh, bloody hell," he muttered and rushed forward. He realized that he would be too late. To gain more speed he allowed the demon inside him to resurface. The man had almost crossed the street and Spike leapt, crashing into the man. Both him and the man were caught by the car and slammed away. Spike wasn't hurt too much, but the man looked horrible. He laid motionless on one side on the lane. Blood was creeping out his nose and he had gaping wound on the back of head. It wouldn't be a far stretch of the mind to know that he has many internal wounds. Spike looked at him as he carried him away from the street and laid him gently on the pavement.

The man groaned as he opened his eyes. "Spike."

"Take it easy, Robin."

"Y-you . . ." The man took a painful breath and continued, "You s-saved my life?" he asked, his eyes filled with surprise.

"Not if you keep talking."

Spike looked around and noticed a woman further away. He needed a cell phone and quick. He jerked his head as Robin grabbed his hand. "M-mother . . ."

The vampire was surprised by the sudden rush of emotions and guilt tormenting his soul as he looked in Robin's eyes. He shrugged it off and quickly turned his attention to the woman again. But before he could ask her, he felt a hard kick against his head.

"You fucking asshole! Murdering bastard!"

Spike rolled away as quickly as he could and looked straight in the furious face of the Dark Slayer. "You fucking killed him."

"I did-" another slam knocked him out temporarily.

Faith crouched down and looked at her lover. "Robin . . ." She realized that it was too late. She didn't hear his heartbeat anymore. The man was dead. Tears rolled over her cheeks as it brought back many memories. The faces of the men she had killed. Faces of the those she had loved, but had died nonetheless. An searing anger slowly built up inside of her. She stood up, grabbed Spike by his collar and shook him awake. She slipped inside her jacket and removed a small crossbow pistol.

Spike groaned as he came to his senses and Faith pressed the arrow she had placed on the bow in his nose. "I'm finally gonna do what Buffy needed to do a long time ago. You're gonna die, right now and right here."

Spike pushed her away in a lightning move. "Sod off, luv. I didn't do a bloody thing to your man."

Faith answered him with a kick in his stomach and followed with a high kick against his face. And another one. Spike barely avoided the last one and answered with a kick of his own. But Faith was enraged and she didn't even seem to acknowledge the hit. A blur of movement pushed Spike to the ground, barely conscious. She aimed her crossbow at him again, ready to fire.

Dazed, Spike looked at the tip of the crossbow arrow which seemed to grow in size. He knew it was his final moment. He had no chance at all to talk the woman out of it. It wasn't too bad, he realized. He had failed Buffy after all and life without her seemed meaningless. And Faith could get Nikki's revenge.

Romeo. It was a nice death. Buffy would never have known that he had come back. Finally the peace he deserved.

He heard the trigger mechanism being pulled back as at the same time he heard that a familiar voice. "Faith! Stop it, Faith!"

"He killed Robin!" Faith screamed as the tears continued to roll down her face.

"Faith, don't pull that trigger!"

"Or what!" she yelled at the young man who was now standing about five yards in front of her to Spike's estimation. He couldn't see him, but he knew that Droopy's efforts would never save his innocent butt.

"Or I'll shoot you!"

Spike didn't know what he heard and some of his thoughts were vocalized by Faith. He dared to turn his head around and saw Xander standing with a gun.

"I don't give a damn about who killed Robin. I give a damn about you. I give you three seconds to lower that crossbow."

Xander didn't shout this time. Spike noticed the calm in his voice. The same calm when the boy had found out that he not only had sex with his demon-girl, but had also slept with Buffy. He faced his attacker again and saw still the killer inside her. _Was there a chance?_

"One."

He noticed some doubt in Faith's eyes as she nervously switched her gaze between him and Xander.

"Two."

"You're fucking out of your mind! I'm gonna kill him!" Spike heard the trigger mechanism again. He closed his eyes. This was the end.

"Three."

She dropped the crossbow and fell to the ground, crying. Spike looked at her and Xander in surprise. He saw how her Watcher calmly sheathed his gun in his jacket and walked over to Faith.

"Go away or I'll stake you myself."

Spike stood up and went inside the W&H building. He turned around and saw how Xander took Faith in his arms while she sobbed against his chest. For the first time Spike realized what a scared, insecure little girl really laid behind her bad-ass attitude. _Interesting_. He shrugged it off and walked further into the building.

* * *

Faith laid in her bed with Xander sitting in a leather chair next to her. The youth leaned forward and he kissed her tenderly on her forehead. He moved back and looked thoughtfully at the girl in bed. He played with the cup that had contained his coffee. Angel would soon join him, Harmony had said. His thoughts were with the many women in his life. Faith, Buffy, Dawn, Joyce, Willow, Kennedy, Tara, and of course Anya. The nightmares that had eventually come after the shock had faded away still haunted him. Sleep was a more precious gift than he ever had realized before. He knew there was a simple solution for a night's rest: the bottle. He missed Anya. Oh, God, how much did he miss her. The sweetness of her smile, her smell, her bluntness, her obsession for money, her vengeance, her sex and most of all her love. Maybe Giles was right and maybe he wasn't fit for the job. He needed to see the light in the endless tunnel again. He needed a mission. And like always that light was Buffy. Whatever it takes, as long as she wasn't a free and happy girl with a good life, his mission wasn't over.

_The mission isn't over!_ He threw his cup away as hard as he could. The expected slam didn't come and he looked around, seeing Angel standing with the cup in his hand.

To his surprise the vampire was smiling. "And here I thought that I'm still in top of my stealth game."

"Sorry."

Angel stepped in. "How's she?" he asked softly taking the seat next to him.

Xander looked at her again. "Fine. She's sleeping."

"I spoke with Spike. He says he saw a car coming, accelerating and aimed at this Robin Wood just before the accident. He tried to save him." Xander shrugged. "You believe him?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because he's Spike," Angel simply stated the obvious.

"What happened to Cordy?"

Angel blinked by the sudden change of subject. "Uh . . ."

"Why did I involve her in this mess? Why the fuck did she want to play hero in first place while she could have had a fantastic career?"

"Xander, she freely choose to do this."

Xander ignored his comment. "Why do all the women we care for have only an option to put a check mark on a list with the following choices? Die, go insane, go evil, become a demon or live a hard unhappy existence for the rest of her miserable life and last, but not least, "He swallowed, "If she slips into one of above mentioned categories I have to make sure it's the first," he spoke vehemently.

Angel didn't know how to react, but Xander spoke further, his voice trembling. "It's so unfair . . . So hard."

"Hey. You did the right thing."

Xander sighed, sounding bone weary. "Did I?"

There was a moment of silence between the two as the vampire stared at the sleeping beauty. Finally he turned to Xander again. "I don't know."

"I can't kill a human, Angel," Xander confessed. The young man looked at him, his eye almost desperate. Looking for a miracle answer from the vampire. But Angel didn't respond as he continued to look at Faith "I just couldn't shoot her. I'm a failure."

"No, it makes you the best Watcher, Xander," Angel said supportively.

Xander looked away and spoke softly, almost whispering. "Slayers don't get married, have 2.5 kids, a dog, and a house with a garden and a picket fence. They rip the pickets off the freaking fence and use them to dust bloodsucking vampires. Slayers live fast, die young, and leave behind a whole lot of ugly demon corpses. And human corpses in some cases. They are alone. I wanted it to change for Buffy. She dreamt of having a normal life. I wanted to give it to her . . . Like she wanted to give it to me."

He looked at Angel as tears rolled over his right cheek. For the first time since he was forced to stand alone on his feet, 18 years ago, he cried. "Look, where I have brought her. She's rotting away in some fucking shrink cell. She was better of dead."

"Xander, you're not to blame."

The young man looked through his tears at the vampire. "Not even Dawn can have a normal life and she was Buffy's Gift to have one."

Xander didn't notice that Faith was awake now and stared at Angel. Angel laid his hand on his shoulder. "Dawn made her own choice, Xander."

Xander shook his head. "No. We took that away from her the moment we brought Buffy back."

Angel didn't respond as he let Xander cry against his chest. Only when Xander had regained himself again he spoke softly. "What do you wanna do?"

"I want you to change Harris into Summers."

Angel raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Me becoming her brother? Officially. You know, messing with my birth certificate or something."

Angel and Faith exchanged a look. "Christ, Xander," Faith said, stunned, "Why?"

"I want to get her out of there," Xander responded, "Alive and happy."

* * *

From outside the room Spike had been watching the entire scene. "Whelp needs help," he muttered and abruptly walked away. 

_A/N This is the final part of ep 1. Tell me what you think of it and what direction you would like to see it go._


End file.
